Can Anything get any better?
by nickandcory
Summary: Miley and Oliver have finally gotten together and now nothing can get between them, well except thousands of miles. Oliver suddenly has to move but why? Did his parents have something to do with it. Find out in Can Anything get any Better? Moliver Lackson
1. 1

Hey please don't be mad at me is this sucks it's my first fan fiction. This is Miley & Oliver! I love them to together well, I am just sitting in a hospital for the past 1 week and 3 hours away from home so I thought I would write my own fan fiction since I couldn't read it, thank goodness I brought my laptop! Well here goes nothing!

**Title:** Can Things Get Any More Right? NOPE

**Relationships**: MileyOliver (later maybe in the next couple chapters); LilyJackson (maybe still thinking)

**Rated:** K+

**I really won't have the same person telling the story through out story it will be everyone's (Well I will stop rambling and get on with the story)**

Mileys POV:

I was sitting in my bed not wanting to get up, I didn't feel good at all not that I had a fever or anything. I didn't get any sleep last night I thinking about all of are finals coming up and are 10th grade prom, and I had no date neither did Lilly or Oliver. Oliver and I have been really close since he broke up with Becka they were so close and then she broke his heart after 2 years of dating.

FLASHBACK

_Oliver was walking down the beach when he saw Becka on the beach alone .He had remembered her saying she had to go to her grandmothers in Alabama for a week. When he saw her he decided to walk over to her and see if she was still going, he started to go over to her and yell her name when he saw a boy around his age walk to her and sit next to and put his arm around her and gave her a 30 second kiss….Meanwhile I went out to look for Oliver because he said Becka was going to her grandmothers so I told him I would meet him at the beach in 10 minutes so went to get my beach clothes and put them in my beach bag and went down.When I went down there I saw Oliver, he didn't look happy in fact he looked sad. I was going to go over to him when he turned around and ran up to the road and looked around to see what he was looking at and saw Becka with some guy kissing I don't now why but I had the urge to just punch her but instead just went up to Ricco's to find Jackson working._

"_Hey Miles" said Jackson_

"_Hey Jackson can I have a very cold Banana Smoothie please" I said_

"_Yep coming right up" he said_

_He put the stuff in the machine and put it in a cup_

"_Here's your extra cold Banana Smoothie"_

"_Thanks Jackson" she said going to turn around then turns back around "Ohhh, here" and gives Jackson the money_

_She goes over to the to making out they were to busy makin kissy face to notice Miley hovering over them, Miley took the lid off the cup and just then Oliver came beside her and gave her confused look next thing you know she spilling the smoothie all over them and they both scream_

"_How could you do this" Becka said getting up and turning around to see Oliver laughing_

"_How could I do this look what you did to Oliver" I said, Becka looked at Oliver who was laughing_

"_He doesn't seem to care" Becka said Oliver stopped laughing when he heard what she said_

"_He doesn't care, He doesn't care why I ought-a" I said charging after her when she started to run away, and Oliver let me thank god, but when I caught up with her I pushed her on the ground and Oliver came over and grabbed me before I could do anything to her she got up and fixed her hair_

"_Oliver baby" she said looking at Oliver "You know it was a mistake to cheat on you I Love You" Becka started to rub Oliver arm and Oliver pushed away and she was crying_

"_That's it I have had enough, I can not be with you now or ever" Oliver said_

"_But" I grred and she ran away_

_I stomped and made my hand my move and screamed "Mess With Me" Oliver just sat there laughing but she knew he was hurting._

"_Come on lets get home" I said giving him a hug_

END OF FLASHBACK

Just then someone knocked on my door

"I know I Know I am getting up" I said not caring who it was

"Well I am glad you are" my dad said coming in sitting on the edge of her bed

"Can I help you" I said

"Well I was just going to see if you were ok" my dad said

Great even my dad knows something is wrong, I mean can I have any personal problems that didn't needed to be disgusted with anyone.

"Yeah I am fine" I lied, but I had to do it I can not discuss my "crush life" with him so I had to lie

"Ok bud I will leave you to your girly prep stuff" with that he left the room, I rolled my eyes, and got out of bed

"What to wear, what to wear" I said to myself

I could wear something from Hannah's closet "Nah" I said shaking my head

I decided to wear gauchos to school with my flat shoes that where silver and I had a silver sparkly t-shirt on and had my hair down curled and ran downstairs

"Whoa wheres the disco party" said Jackson

"Ha-ha" I said grabbing a bagel and shoving it in my mouth

"Gezz Miles don't choke" my dad said looking at me

"What I am hungry" looking at her watch she says "Bye got to go meet with Oliver" I said

Before she hit the door she heard Jackson making kissing noises!

**_Please tell me if this is good and i will continue_**


	2. 2

Oliver's POV

I was waiting for Miley I don't know ever since she poured that smoothie on Becka I have been more close with her then with Lilly, Lilly has been distant she has made a bunch of friends with skateboarders which is good because I get to see Miley more often, speaking of Miley here she comes, god is it just me or does she get more pretty every day.

"Hey" she said walking up to me

"Hey" I said trying to keep my nerves down

We started to walk and a couple minutes later she started to talk

"So have u talked to Lilly lately" she said looking at me

"Umm, no she has been hangin around with her new 'friends'" I said

"Yeah the ones who steal from her an her family and she puts up with it, she hardly hangs out with us anymore I wish she would I love hanging out with her she was so energetic" Miley said

"Yeah" I said I mean I am fun an funny does that mean she doesn't think I am fun

"Oh I didn't mean you weren't fun it's just that I miss her calling saying Lilly in 10 or what ever I guess, at least I still have one best, best friend left that still talks to me" Miley said,

Miley thought oh man why do I have to say the dumbest things now he's definally going to think I'm mean slapping herself in real life I stopped to look at her as she slapped herself, Miley must have realized what she was doing an stopped, I just laughed and kept on walking until we got to school.

Mileys POV

We walked to our lockers and got my books until I saw a girl named Janlyn Walker go up to Oliver, I knew she was going to ask him out so I quickly grabbed my books and ran over to Oliver who was trying to avoid Janlyn, I could tell.

"Hey Oliver will you come help me with something over there please" I said

"Yeah sure, nice talking to you Janelle" Oliver said as he was pulling Miley along

Janlyn waved and said "It's Janlyn but that's ok"

We got more down the hall and stopped

"Thank you I thought she was going to ask me out and I can't stand her she is always so you know in your face" Oliver said

Yes he doesn't like her, more of him for me!

"So let's go swimming down at the beach today after school ok"

"Actually…" he said with a pause

Oh no does that mean he already has plans?

"I was wondering if I could show you my favorite spot in the whole wide world, it's like so cool it has….well never mind I can just show you if you say yes which you probably won't so I am just going to go and pretend this never happened so……… bye" Oliver said and turned around and started to walk but I grabbed his wrist before he walk away.

"Of course I would love to go with you tonight" I said, as I looked at a shocked Oliver

"Y-You will, I mean great I will pick you up at 8, wow ok bye" Oliver said

"Great 8 bye" I walked more like skipped to the next class, I had it with Lilly and I sat next to her, she must have noticed I was happy because she kept asking what happened but I was to caught up with what happened to answer anybody"

Oliver's POV

I can't believe she said yes I mean Miley agreed to actually go out with me I was a smiling fool. I went into Biology I had it with Lilly lucky me and I sat right next to her but I didn't really care.

"Oliver" Lilly whispered

"What" I said

"Hold on I will write you a note" she said

Before I knew there was the note sitting on my desk like it was already written or something

_Oliver, _

_What's up with Miley she can't stop smiling and when I try to talk to her she just walks and doesn't even pay attention to anything, she ran into the wall. _

_Lilly, _

Wow I didn't know she was that excited for are date that she would run into walls

_Lilly, _

_I asked her out tonight maybe she is excited I guess, so how the heck have you been I haven't talk to you in forever. _

_Oliver _

I passed her the note and she apparently read it because she squealed really loud it really, really hurt my ear! She also screamed "Oh My God"

"Mrs.Trescott would you like to share something with the whole class" said the teacher I shook my head no, and Lilly made up some random thing and the teacher went back to teaching and I just sat there mortified. I meet with Lilly after class and talked about how she has been and then I went home to get ready for my date with Miley. He put on a yellow and green stripped polo with kaki shorts; it didn't take that long for him to get ready now he only has to wait to pick up Miley with his brand new car that he got for his birthday this year!

Miley's POV

I ran into the house into my room and took a shower and stuff like that. When I got out I curled my hair and went to take a journey into Hannah Montana's closet. "Wow Hannah has a lot of clothes" I thought to my self. I decided to wear a jean skirt that was the length of her hands and a pink sparkly shirt and put on her favorite vanilla perfume. And ran downstairs to have Jackson's and her dad's eyes on her.

"Where do you think your going?" her dad said

"IamgoingoutwithOliver" I said really fast to see if they couldn't notice but

they did

"I told you dad they would end up going out" Jackson said

"Here's your 20 bucks" her dad said as he grabbed his 20 dollar bill out of his wallet, and gave it to Jackson

"Thank You" Jackson said as he took the money

"You bet on me…" she was about to finish but the doorbell rang, I squealed

"I'll get it" I said casually and walked over to the door, to see Oliver holding a rose in his hand, I smiled and said goodbye to everyone. Then I walked to his car which opened for me. "You look beautiful tonight" he said I blushed and told him he looked charming. We sang on the way to the place he was to take me, which he wouldn't say were it was.

The car ride was short.

"Here put this on" he handed Miley a handkerchief and he helped her out of the car since it was over her eyes. He walked her over to a bridge were they stood and Miley was anxious to get this thing off her eyes but she waited till Oliver told her to.

"Ok you can take it off now" Oliver said as he helped her


	3. 3

I looked around and said "It's beautiful" as she hugged Oliver, and held his hand still

She looked around at the ducks pond, where there were ducks swimming everywhere, a place where you can rent to boat that someone drive you (AN: I have no idea what they are called), a drive in movie theatre and in the lake you could see the full moon on the lake sparkling.

"I thought you would like it, come on let's go take a boat ride" he said walking tour wards the boats they were holding hand until they got on the boat, they decided to row themselves so they can just sit out there buy themselves. Oliver rowed out to the middle and stopped and put the paddles on the side.

Finally I spoke up "So why did you think I would say no if you asked me out"

"Because I have liked you for a long time and didn't want to get rejected by u" he admitted

"Aww I liked you for a long time to, jut afraid you would say no too" I admitted

"You know what else I have been afraid to ask you" he asked

"What" I asked

"If I could do this" he said as he kissed Miley on the lips, and let me tell you I didn't mind this at all, not at all he was perfect the moment was perfect after a couple minutes they broke apart.

"Wow" I said

"Yeah Wow" he added

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me on Saturday" he asked

"Of course" she said kissing him again, after like 10 minutes they decided they should be getting back home before there parents had a fit, and came looking for them. Oliver walked Miley to her door and said goodnight they kissed again for like 2 minutes and Oliver left and I almost melted on my doorstep, but went back inside, I felt like I was on a cloud, and went to bed. The next morning I went right to my closet and got dressed and went downstairs I was so happy that are finals were today because I just wanted to get them over with today and on the other side I got to see Oliver he ha finally asked me to prom.

Jackson's POV

I thought I was going puke Miley and Oliver were kissing last night on the front porch and let me tell you I would rather have scooped up cattle poop then look at that site. This morning Miley was way too happy. She came down stairs humming her songs, and dancing to the refrigerator to get some orange juice.

"Son what's wrong with her?" my dad said

"She had a date with Oliver remember, and they were on the porch kissing it was disturbing, and nasty, and gross" I said looking at Miley over flowing the cup while she was staring at it.

"Miley stop, your spilling it every where" I heard my dad say to her

"Oh sorry", Miley said while cleaning up the mess and snapping out of her phase.

"So Miley, have a good kissing date" I said

Miley looked up at me and stared and she ran out the door to meet with Oliver in the process she slapped him on the head and said "yeah as a matter of fact I did"

"Bye bud" my dad said to Miley

"Bye" she said back going out of the driveway

"So what happened yesterday" my dad asked

"To disgusting to say" I said saying as I left to go to work

Miley's POV

I walked down the sidewalk and saw Oliver, I ran up to him and he had his I-pod on singing along with it. I just walked next to him and keeping up with him and started laughing because he didn't notice I was next to him. Finally I put my hand with his and he jumped, I started to laugh again.

"How long have you been following me?" Said Oliver. "Oh not to long, you amuse me. You're engrossing." I said, still laughing a little.

"So what kind of finals do you have today?" I asked

"Algebra, Biology, and American History, you" Oliver said/asked

"American History since we have it together and Algebra II" I said

"Uck, Algebra II, that's got to be intimidating"

"No not really once you got really used to it, it's not that bad" she said hitting him on the arm, laughing

"You sure so laugh a lot"

"That's because I am happy" I said putting my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist and walked into the school. Lilly came around the corner, and her eyes went bugged.

"OMG, you guys" Lilly said, or more like SCREAMING

"Yeah I am going bye" Oliver said

"Ok bye" I said giving him a hug, and he left leaving me to deal with a confused and excited Lilly

" omg miley i knew oliver asked you out but i never thought you guys would end together together," she said looking at her watch " oh no i have to meet up Heather and Treavor, they are going to meet me so we can walk to homeroom together they are so cool well talk to you later bye" Lilly said running away

"Bye" i yelled but she was already gone she has no time to talk anymore she never goes to Hannahs concerts, or calls to say Lilly in 10 i miss the old ays but right now she had to get to homeroom the bell hand just rang i knew Oliver was already in homeroom because he had to talk to the teacher about some kind of question for the finals(AN:I decided to change there grade to 11th) I walked and the teacher was giving her a strange look and gave her the finger to take her seat i did right next to Oliver (the desk were horizontal(AN: i dont know this lines name: -------) Through out the final i could see Oliver was strugglin because hishead was on the table bangingand gave him a pat on the leg underneath the table he looked up and smiled i smiled back... finally in the next few days the final were over and prom was coming up in 2 days and Miley still had to pick out a dress the weirdest thing happened to her she was sitting in homeroom talking to Oliver when Amber and Ashley came up to me and smiled

"oh no her comes the taunting" i said to Oliver who just gave her a reassuring smile

"so miley have got your dress for the prom yet?"ashley said

"no,why"i asked very curusly and in a way happy that they weren't calling me a hillybilly in fact they haven't done that in a while i was just noticing that

"Well we were wondering if you wanting to come dress hunting with us tommorrow since it's Friday" Amber said

I looked at Oliver who had a schocked look on his face and he looked at me and gave me 'is this for real' look i just shrugged my shoulders and said "Sure"

"Great see you at the mall at 7 meet us by The Deb ok" amber said

"ok bye" i said back

"Did they just" he asked

"I am pretty sure they were, so what are you wearing to prom" i asked

"umm actually i am going to go shopping Jackson and Cooper they said they would help me soyeah" he said, Miley laughed

"your going shopping with my brother?" i said

" well yeah i mean it's better then going with Ricco who has his 8th grade formal coming up then way better"

"ok just wait tell he makes you try on the sky blue tux with ruffles"i said as i laughed at Olivers horrified face

" hes not really going to make me wear that or try it on"he asked worried

" He might make you, you never know!" i said

The rest of the day went by fast all leading up to tomorrow were she would go to the beach in the morning with Oliver and then go lunch and then meet up with Amber and Ashley to get prom dresses!

**_Hey srry it took so long the electric went out from 6 till 10 so i couldn't finish it so here it is now, well i don't know if i am going to update tomorrow i am going to the Marina to go swimming with my cuz and sisters well gtg Till later_**

**_CBCELITEBESTIESTGIRL!_**


	4. 4

**_I don't own Hannah Montana, just my ideas!_**

**Oliver's POV: **

**While I was sitting on my bed I was worried that Jackson was actually going to make me try on that blue and ruffled tux or was that just Miley messing with my head, oh well I still had to go. Well better get to bed if I have to go to beach to meet Miley at 7 and then go have lunch at 1 then go meet with Jackson and Cooper at 7. It was weird that Amber and Ashley were being nice to her ever since Lilly hasn't been talking to us. But oh well. **

**The next morning I woke 6:45 **

**I got up and got dresses good thing I took a shower last night, pulled on a pair of swim trunks and put on a sky blue and navy striped polo on and ran downstairs to raid the refrigerator Miley said she was bringing watermelon and orange juice, and to tell you the truth I had no idea what I was going to bring I thought about bringing eggs but they get cold easily, then pancakes. **

**"Hey honey you want some pancakes" my mom said as I came downstairs, perfect I can take pancakes **

**"Yeah can I bring a couple I am supposed to meet Miley" I said looking at my watch "in like 5 minutes for breakfast at the beach and then go out for lunch" I said **

**"Sure honey you can take 4 of them" she said handing 4 pancakes to me on the plate I took them and wrapped them and grabbed the rest of the stuff before the pancakes and I was late and the food got cold, I grabbed my jacket, and ran down to the beach to our normal place it was a couple minutes away from the other people but still close enough it was our private secluded place, I saw her sitting on a rock looking out at the ocean. **

**"Hey Miles" I said she looked over and ran over to me and gave me a hug and a kiss I lasted about 2 minutes. **

**"Hey Oliver" she said pulling me away, grabbing my arm she pulled me over to the place where she had laid out the blanket we sat down we really didn't feel like eating so I laid down and Miley laid her head on my shoulder **

**"So proms tomorrow what time are you going to pick me up" she asked **

**"I was going to pick you up around 5:00" I said **

**"5 it doesn't start until 6:30" **

**"I was going to pick you up early so we could go out to eat before we went" I said as I sat up and put Miley on my lap **

**"Sounds like a plan to me" she said as I leaned in to kiss her a big wave came up and splashed us, she started to laugh and got up and took of her clothes so her bathing suit was showing, started for the water. **

**"Are you going to sit there watching me or are you going to come get me" she said, as I got up and pulled my shirt off and got into the water and went up to her and she went to come up to me then dunked me and started laughing, then I leaned in and captured her lips and then she splashed me and started swimming to the shore and I started chasing after her she started laughing as she started towards her house she turned around and said "no ones home" and we both smiled and began to run again I caught up with her and came up behind her and carried her like she was hurt into her house and dropped her on the couch and fell on top of her and we started kissing and I kissed her neck and she laughed and got on top an we started kissing, and all of a sudden the door opens and Jackson comes in. Miley gets off and I sit up. **

**Mileys POV **

**I had no idea my brother would be home today he said he had to go to work today so I thought me and Oliver would have the house to our self but no he had to come and ruin it! **

**" Jackson what are you doing here I thought you had to work today" I said standing up to fix my bathing suit top **

**"The question is what are you doing here I thought you two were down at the beach all day" Jackson said **

**"Well we were until he started chasing me "pointing Oliver in the chest and kissing him on the lips **

**"You guys are so sick" Jackson said going upstairs, the next thing you heard was his door slamming **

**"that was awkward" Oliver said getting up and coming over to me and wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss on the forehead I laid my head on his shoulder, I looked up and stared into his brown eyes _he is soooooo cute, nice, funny, and comfortable to be around _**

**"So do you want to watch a movie" I asked still looking in his eyes they were the most soothing eyes ever **

**"Sure we could watch a scary movie" he asked **

**"Noooooo" I whined **

**"Yeah so when you get scared you can just jump into my lap" he said **

**"You better let me" I said giving him a quick kiss and letting go so I could look for a movie to watch **

**"Lets see we could watch" Oliver said looking through my DVDs "This one" pointing to the Exorcism of Emily Rose **

**"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no The Ring yes, When a Stranger Calls maybe but that" I said pointing to the movie "NO" as I said that I went into the kitchen to popcorn, and drinks since they didn't eat breakfast it was still on the beach, along with the rest of there stuff that they would get later. **

**"Oh come on please I heard it's not that bad" Oliver said putting it in the DVD player and coming into the kitchen behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist and then he said "remember you can hold onto my arm or better yet jump onto my lap" kissing my neck then the popcorn beeped he went over to the couch and pressed the play button and I sat next to him with the popcorn and like 30 minutes into the movie(AN: I haven't seen the movie but I heard it's scary so bare with me) when the priest was putting holy water everywhere and the girl was being more devilish and I jumped and put my head in Oliver's stomach and screamed he just laughed and told me it was over. I put my head up and then all of a sudden another scary part and I got up and got on Oliver's lap _what he said I could, _then he got up and turned the movie off and looked at the clock and it was 12:00 and he laughed **

**"It wasn't even on for an hour and you got on my lap" Oliver said shaking his head **

**"What I was scared" I said looking behind my back **

**"Come on let's go down to the beach and go get our stuff that we left" Oliver said coming over to me and interlocked my hands with his and walked down to the beach when we got there our stuff was covered with water**

**"Shoot" i yelled going over to my stuff my picnic basket, towel and clothes were all wet, and Olivers stuff was on the rock was all wet then a big wave came and knocked me into the water Oliver came over and helped me out and was laughing, we put my clothes and towels on the rock to dry off. And got back into the water for about 2 hrs, my hands were so pruny and so where Olivers we got out at 2 and we were hungry so we decided to go back to our houses and get changed and meet ather house so they could eat lunch at Red Lobster, so he collected his stuff and I collected his stuff.**

**"Bye" is said giving him a big hug and a kiss on the lips and with that i left with him wanting more**

**"Bye" he said turning around to go back home but instead he came right up to me and tackled me to the sand and started kissing me and that was a good thing because he is a really really really good kisser and i laughed and got on top of him and started laughing and kissing him back **

**"i got to go if we are going to get back in time to meet Jackson, Cooper , Amber and Ashley" i said kissing him on the lips before getting up and walking away then turning around to give him another hug "see you in 30 minutes, ok" **

**"Ok" Oliver said giving me another hug**

**I walked away carring my stuff and dropping them when i got into the house and ran up to my room taking a shower then going to Hannah Montana's closet since 'Hannah was on vacation' i was looking and to my surprise i couldn't find anything to wear well there was tons of things to wear but not anything perfect, ah there it is my mini black dress with light pink pocka dots on it and it was as long as my hands**

**"Perfect" i said as i looked at myself in the mirror i ran into my room and put on a little light pink eyeshadow, mascara and pink lipgloss and curled my hair. I then went into Hannahs closet to find a pair of shoes, as i looked i found them they were flip flops with a little heel to them, satisfied with myself i walked downstairs to see my dad home sitting at the table eating 'his cake' Jackson was right next to him talking on the phone to one of the girls he must have meet **

**"Where are you going bud" my dad said looking at me**

**"Oliver is going to pick me up outside and we are going to eat at Red Lobster for lunch then i am going to go Prom shopping with Amber and Ashley and then Oliver is going to go Prom shopping with Jackson and Cooper." i said looking at Jackson who was now stuffing his face with his peice of cake that he had taken from our dad. **

**"Yeah we are taking him shopping i am going to make him try on that blue ruffle tux that i had to wear to my 11th grade Prom " Jackson said laughing**

**"please don't make him wear that find him a decent one please" i begged while he just kept on laughing**

**"don't worry i will make him look half decent, half" Jackson said, i gave my dad a help me kind of look and all he said was " it's ok bud"he said giving me a hug**

**"Thanks dad" i said looking at my watch "I got to go before i am late" I said grabbing my purse and saying goodbye to Jackson and my dad and running or more like fast walking to the end of the driveway there i saw Oliver leaning againest his car in a green polo with black strips and his jeans with skater shoes**

**"hey" i said as he turned around his jaw dropped lets see about to the ground**

**"hey, you look amazing" he said, at that point i was blushing soooo bad**

**We went to the resteraunt and talked about how much fun Prom was going to be and how Jackson was going to go easy on him but was going to make him try on the tux anyway! He drove me home and throughout the whole time we started singing and it was so funny, because i think he sings like a dying cow, but i didn't tell him, and of course me being Hannah Montana didn't, we were finally at my house and he dropped me off it was now 4**

**"Hey do you want to come in we could watch a movie, or something in my room" i asked**

**"or something" he asked excitied**

**"yes or something, now are you coming in or not" i asked getting out of his car**

"**yea of course" he said fallowing me into the house**

**"dad were going up to my room to watch a movie"**

**"ok, don't do anything i wouldn't do" he said**

**"daddddddddd" i said embarrassed**

**"sorry go enjoy your selfs" he said as i grabbed Olivers hand and rushed into my room, and closed my door **

****

**_Srry to leave you hanging there next chapter it will be the Shopping Clones, and The Happy Pro_****_m_**

**_Thanks for reading i will update soon,_**

**_Luv,_**

**_cbcelitebestiestgirl!_**


	5. 5

Hey i have to go to West Virginia fora week but i will write 4 chapter while i am on my "trip". So gtg i am soooo tired.

i promise i will update

Heres a preview

_something is going to happen that will POSSIBLY break them up_

_Will Lilly and Miley make up_

_What about _ _Jacksons__ Love Life_

_**Will something tragic happen to the Stewert family**_


	6. 6

Oh by the way I need 10 reviews before I get back or I willn't post any of my chapters, hey I am not mean….LOL

Well gtg

Love,

Cbcelitebestiestgrl!


	7. 7

_Hey I will have Lilly, and other characters later in the chapter but right now I just want to get the steps up to the Prom started then I PROMISE I will have other characters included. Umm, let's see oh yea I have to go to _ _West Virginia__ AGAIN so I can't post but I will defiantly write a lot more, WITH OTHER CHARTERS, let me give you a preview of what is going to happen_

_Something is going to happen that will POSSIBLY break them up_

_Will Lilly and Miley make up?_

_What about _ _Jackson__'s Love Life_

_Will something tragic happen to the Stewert (spelling?) family?_

Well there you go some little clues that will happen later on sorry if not helpful! Well here you go with some more of the story

**_SHOPPING CLONES And SURPRISES!_**

I closed the door and went over to Oliver and put my arms around his neck

"Well let's see we could watch a movie and do something else" I said wiggling my eye brows

"Well depends on the movie" he said

"Well we could watch this movie" I said kissing him

"I like this movie" he said moving over to the bed and laying down and put Miley on top a few minutes later I got up and went over to my stereo and turned it onto 99.5 and went back over

"Very smart" he said as he pulled me back on top of him, he pulled my top over my head and then I pulled his shirt over his head and doing this while we kissed which was hard because we didn't want to let go, then we kicked off our shoes and he kissed my neck "mmm...Oliver" then all of a sudden Jackson came in looking down at his cell phone

"So Oliver you ready, I have to get back early so I could...Whoa! Miley put some clothes on" he said walking out of the room

"Wait" he said getting back in my room "what were you to doing" he asked while we put our shirts back on

"oh nothing" I said getting up and dancing "you know dancing" she said glaring at Oliver who was just sitting and staring at her like she was crazy

"yeah, well when you two are done Oliver come down so we can go I have a date at 7" Jackson said shaking his head leaving the room and closing the room

"You know what that was the most embarrassing thing ever" Oliver said putting his shoes back on

"Yeah tell me about it Jackson saw me in my BRA" I said

"Yeah but it did look nice on ya" he said getting up from my bed and leaving for downstairs I followed behind him and grabbed and pulled him back up to my room "Miley come on I don't want to get caught again" "Fine you are no fun" I said giving him a kiss as we went downstairs again.

"Wow Miles nice to see you with your shirt on again" Jackson said looking at Oliver

"Umm, can we go please" Oliver practically begged

"Alright come on lets go pick up Cooper" Jackson said getting his keys and heading out the door.

'Bye" he said giving me a kiss and leaving

"Bye" I yelled back

**Oliver's POV:**

I have never felt so weird in my life having my girlfriend's brother come in on us, almost half naked then he just had to make a stupid joke about it. Well me and Jackson are on the way to meet Cooper.

"So..." Jackson said his eyes on the road

"Yep...soooooo" I said still not looking at him

"You better keep your off my baby sister for prom" he said looking at me, I glanced at him

"So where are we going" I said changing the subject, but that didn't work as well as I planned it to work

"Don't change the subject boy, if you ever break my sisters heart I will hurt you so bad it will hurt you more then you hurt her" he said looking at the road and me in between the road.

"Don't worry I wouldn't do anything to hurt Miley" I said while we were pulling into Cooper's driveway he got into the car and drove to the mall to do 'male bonding'.

Miley's POV (The stores that I will name are made up, except The Deb)

I called Ambers cell phone to see if we could go early since Jackson ruined my plans to hang out with Oliver until 7, but no he had a date tonight and couldn't go at 7. I mean he walked right in on me in my bra, my brother. Well that's over now I have to go meet Amber and Ashley in the mall in about 30 minutes, so I got in my car. Yes I have a car it is a green beetle it is so cute. Well I got there 10 minutes early so I could look at the mall directory but I found Amber and Ashley doing the same thing so I went up to them.

"Hi, so what store are we going to first?" I asked

"Hey, we were thinking that we would go to The Deb, and any other store we see with prom dresses!" they said pulling my arm and dragging me into something called Dress Sundae with a topping of Shoes (AN: Yes I know weird name for a store but who cares). We walked in they had beautiful dresses there and I had a lot of money from Hannah Montana concerts and stuff that I could afford it.

"Hey Miley over here" they said pointing to the place they were at I walked over to them and they were by the summer dresses

"Hey, Amber I like this dress it would look nice on you" I said holding it up, it was a long dress that was sky blue and light pink sequences all around the bottom trim, and neck.

"OMG, that is the most gorgeous dress ever, I totally have to get that" Amber said taking the dress from my hand apparently it was her size because she took it right up to the cash register and bought it. Ashley was looking at the same rack and found the same dress Amber had got but in a different color it was light pink with sky blue trimming, and in her size.

"OMG, I should get this to match yours" Ashley said

"Yeah and Miley could get this one" holding up the light purple with dark pink trimming.

"Um, it's ok I can pick out my own dress" I said I wonder what my brother and Cooper is going to make him try on

MEANWHILE DOWN AT MENS WEAR 

"No, no, no, no and no" I said backing away from the light pink tux and blue tie

" Jackson, don't make that poor boy wear that just because you had to" Cooper said putting the tux back on the rack

"Fine, but you are paying for what I saw today some how" he said storming, Cooper stayed behind

"What exactly did he walk in on" he asked

"Oh nothing" I said walking to catch up with Jackson

MILEY'S SHOPPING 

I was walking in the same store when all of a sudden I saw it the dress it was beautiful it was a long and puffy but not too puffy, it was a peach color, strapless, and at the front it was short and the back was long, like Amber and Ashley's dress it had trimming around the bottom but it was a middle pink color. Just then Amber and Ashley came behind me.

"Hey you guys what you think of this dress for me" I asked, holding it against me

"Miley that is prettier then are dresses" Amber said

"Yeah you're lucky you found it before we did" Ashley said looking at it

"Yep that's why I am going to buy it before anyone else has a chance to buy it" I went over to the register and gave her my Hannah Montana credit card, she looked at it and was about to scream but I gave her a shush and she didn't say anything thank goodness. I got the dress and told Amber and Ashley I would be right back that I would go put my dress in my car. When I got into the parking lot and put my dress in the car I noticed someone yelling and it sounded like Jackson and Oliver. I went over to see who it was and yep it was them.

"You can't make me wear that" I heard Oliver say

"It's only for a night" Jackson said

"I know and surprisingly I want to look nice not like a clown" I heard Oliver say

"Yeah dude, I mean look at it's a dark purple and has pink under shirt" I heard Cooper say as I got closer.

"Hey what's going on" I said coming closer to them

" Jackson is making me wear that because of what he had to wear to his prom" Oliver said holding up a hideous tux I shivered

"Jack…son. 1. You are not making my date look like that and 2. Just because you had to wear a hideous tux like that doesn't mean Oliver has to look like you did"

"Fine" Jackson said

"Now can you boys go into the mall and look for a normal tux for Oliver" I said

"Yes" they all said, and they started walking in I followed

"Did you find a dress" Oliver asked

"Yes, and you will see it tomorrow" I said giving him a kiss on the lips and running inside when I got in there I ran into Lilly and knocked her on the ground.

"Lilly, I am so sorry" I said getting up and helping her

"It's ok, so who are you here with" she asked collecting her stuff

"Amber and Ashley" I said helping her Lilly once again dropped her stuff

"AMBER AND ASHLEY" she screamed and at that point Jackson, Cooper, and Oliver came through the door and Amber and Ashley came behind Lilly

"Yes" they said at the same time Lilly turned around

"Uh, we better go" I heard Oliver say I went up to him, and grabbed him

"Oh no please stay this may get ugly" I said pulling him over

"I know that's why I want to go" he said, but kept going over

"Why are you shopping with them" Lilly asked

"Because you I thought you weren't my friend anymore, and they asked me and I said yes since I didn't have anyone else to go shopping with" putting Oliver in front of me in case Lilly came after to me

"I'm sorry I haven't talked to you it's just that when ever I called you were doing other stuff if you know what I mean, and you never had time to just hang around" she said, as I moved Oliver away from in front of me.

"You know if you would have told me this we still could be friends, instead of me going with Amber and Ashley shopping" I said going up to her and shaking her "reality check you started hanging out with your new skater friends" then I stopped she looked at me and lets just say that wasn't a good look and Oliver knew it because backed me away

"I STARTED HANGING OUT WITH THEM BECAUSE I WANTED TO MAKE YOU JEALOUS SO YOU WOULD REGRET CANCELING ALL OF OR PLANS, that's why I said that Heather and that other person that I can't remember the name of was cool, so then we could hang out more" she said calming down

"I am sorry Lilly but if you want we could go for a walk and talk through it" I said holding my hands out for a hug

"Fine" she said giving me a hug

"Aww, look at that there getting along now" Amber said in her baby voice and walking away, Ashley following behind

"Bye" I said giving Oliver another kiss and going down the mall I heard Jackson and Cooper making kissing noises

"Shut up" I yelled and they stopped

"So how's it going with Oliver" she asked

"It's so great I mean he's soooooo funny and sweet" I said "So do you have a boyfriend"

Lilly's POV 

Oh no should I tell her I was going out with Jackson I mean we promised that we would keep it a secret

"No" I lied but so did she for awhile so will I just to keep it safe

"Oh, so I got to go do more shopping have you gone shopping yet" Miley asked

"No, you could help me and I could help you" I said walking towards Hot Topic, she stopped me right there

"Where to you think your going The Deb is down here" she said pulling me.

"We have arrived" she said pulling me in the store there was pink everywhere trust me I have changed I have been wearing more black and dark colors but I can't wait to try on some light colors

"Oh what about this one" pointing to a dress that was short and light green

"That's pretty, but" I said "I like this one" I said holding up a sea green dress that was short and puffy and had yellow sequences.

"Perfect" Miley said dragging me over to the cash register, then we headed over to Icings.

"Oh look at these earrings they would match my dress so good" I said pointing to a pair of earrings that were long and dangly and aqua blue and a necklace that matched. Miley found a pair of peach earrings and a necklace that matched and a ring that also matched. Then we stopped to get something to eat, and caught up with all the stuff that was happening in our lives since we stopped talking to each other. I had to get home because Jackson and I had a date tonight at 7:00 and it was now 6:30.

"So I guess I will see you tomorrow at prom" I asked

"You should stop by and we could get ready together" Miley suggested

"Um, sure yeah that would be freaking awesome" I said giving her a hug

" 5:30" she said

" 5:30?" I asked

"Yeah Oliver is going to take me out for dinner before Prom, so I need to be ready before he comes then my dad is probably going to want to take pictures so yeah" Miley said

"Well got to go talk to you tomorrow" I said walking to my car it was still awkward talking and stuff I mean we haven't done that kind of stuff in a long time. I got in my car and went to my house to get changed for my date.

Miley's POV (her house already) 

I was in my room putting away my stuff when I heard Jackson said he had a date. There has been fishy stuff going around here Jackson has had the same girlfriend for over 5 months and won't let us see her. But this is the night; I am going to spy on him. I pulled out my cell and dialed a familiar number and told him to meet me at the end of the driveway and I would explain everything in the car. I came out of my room and walked downstairs and Jackson getting his car keys.

"Bye dad, I am going I will be back later" he said walking out the door

"Bye dad, I am going out with Oliver tonight be back later" I said running to the end of the driveway, to see Oliver in his car. I got in it and we started to drive.

"Follow Jackson" I said putting my seatbelt on

"Why" he said speeding up behind Jackson

"Because I can't he knows what my car looks like and I want to know who the mystery girl that he is going out with" I said

"Why do want to know so badly" he said pulling into the beach and parking away from where Jackson had parked and turning his lights off.

"Because he's been dating her for like 5 months and won't tell us who she is" I said watching Jackson, and getting out of the car to get a closer view behind the rocks Oliver followed

"Oh, why don't you ask him?" he asked

"Because I already did and he won't tell me so I am going to find out anyway" I said as I was watching this blonde girl walk down the beach up to Jackson, and kissing him.

"Lilly?" I said standing up loud enough for them two to break apart to look around and see an angry Miley.

"Lilly, you are the one dating my brother?" I said walking over to them Oliver behind me

"Now don't get mad at them, I wasn't mad" I heard Oliver say that and I turned around

Oliver's POV 

Oh no I just spilled damn it I wasn't suppose to tell her that I knew I was suppose to act like I didn't know.

"You knew about this" she said coming closer I backed up

"Um, yeah" I said hoping she wasn't going to kill me

"Well why didn't you tell me" she asked looking hurt

"Because you would have killed Jackson and Lilly if you knew they were going out" I said she backed away and turned to face all of us.

"Well I guess I can't trust anyone now can I?" she said turning around as she started to run down the beach.

"Miley wait" Lilly yelled

"No you stay right there you just had to let me know didn't you" I said running down the beach. I looked everywhere, but our spot there she was sitting on the rock.

"Hey" I said out of breath

"Hey" she said looking up

"What's the matter?" I asked sitting next to her

"I mean I know me and Lilly weren't close as we used to be but she could have told me Jackson my brother he could have told me, you could have told me, I mean they could have just came out and told me instead of me figuring it out that way." She said getting up and walking over to the water

"Well maybe they thought you would get mad" I said sitting on the rock she turned around

" What do you think, I am now I mean they where going out for 5 months and my own brother didn't even tell me did they think I would be happy for them if they thought keeping it a secret and then me finding out" she said coming back over to the rock and sitting down again

"Well maybe you should tell them that instead of me" I said getting up and putting my hand out she took and then we walked back to Jackson and Lilly. Miley and Lilly went for a walk while me and Jackson sat there for what seemed like forever. Finally they came back and I got in my car and waited and Jackson got in his. Miley got in the car and we left, she didn't talk so I left her be I guess she'll tell me tomorrow I guess.

_Well there you go I got internet up here but I can only get on it from 11 till 12 so I will do my best to update later on tonight! _

_Love, _

_ME! _


	8. 8

Hey, I am working on the next chapter so please hold on till today or tomorrow probably tomorrow but the next chapter is the prom so just keep a look out!

Thanks Love,

me


	9. 9

**Hey sorry it has been so long since I have updated! So here is the nest chapter. I have been babysitting since there was a change of plans so now i have to babysit my 1 and 8 year old sisters. Well any way here is the rest of my story or well one chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that deals with Hannah Montana, these are only my ideas! **

**I woke up the next morning around 10:00 and waited for Lilly to come over around 5 to get ready with me, this is the first time she has been over my house in like 2 years and it is completly different. I am so excited, Oliver and I are going to have so much fun. Well i went downstairs to see my dad cooking on the stove. Well let me just say something but let me think how could i put this in a nice way it was a NASTY, DISGUSTING smell. Let me just tell you i am never eating it, i think it is a omlet or is it scrapple? OH WELL NO WAY IN H-E double HOCKEY STICKS AM I EATING THAT.**

**"Hey bud you want some of this.." he said looking at it moving it around "Well maybe we could eat out" he said throwing it way, we all went to get dressed to eat out for breakfast.**

**5 hrs later...**

**I went out to get the rest of my stuff for prom such as toe nail polish, lip gloss, and any other thing that i wanted that matched my dress. **

**1 hr later...**

**The phone ringed**

**Ring Ring Ring...**

**"Hello" i said **

**"Lilly in 15" lilly said hanging up**

**15 seconds later here comes Lilly through the the door after i openened it of course nevermind that was Jackson he insisted that he would open it as soon as i was in the process of knocking me on the floor, then Lilly came through the door and she had the nerve to ask "What the heck are you doing on the floor"**

**"Oh you know just checking out the wax job done on the floor, now will you help me up" I said rolling my eyes**

**"Yeah hold on" she said saying hi to Jackson and giving him a kiss and putting all her stuff down and coming to help me up from the floor. "OK ready to go get dressed Oliver will be here soon" i said grabbing some of her stuff while she grabbed the rest she got infront of me and started running up the stairs i bumped into her because she stopped right in her tracks because she saw my room i just went right in. **

**Lilly's POV:**

**OMG her room is so pretty it is a beach theme and her walls were sooooooooooooo pretty there was a big sun like a horizon over the beach and segawls **

**"Hey did a famous artist paint that?" i asked **

**"Yep isn't pretty'**

**"Yeah" i said looking around her bed was so pretty it was swinging(just like in the episode of thats so raven) it was also beach themed and she had a lemonade stand like thing that said Mileys CD Mix in it that held all her CD's and stero on it.**

**"If your done drooling maybe we can get our makeup and stuff done" Miley said laughing poking her head out of her bathroom I walked into her bathroom shes lucky she had her own bathroom i had to share one with my mom and dad EWWW Well anyway i walked into her bathroom it was sooooooo cool her shower/ bathtub was shell shapped and the shower curtain was pink with beach balls all over it, and her walls was like the shower curtain, and her sink was shell shaped and her mirror was HUGE! It had pictures of me and Miley on the beach together when we were 13 and pictures of her and Oliver together when they were just friends, and she has pictures when they were together kissing and hugging on the beach and at her house in her bedroom dancing with him and then there was this cute picture when they were at the beach in there bathing suits and Oliver was holding Miley like you would hold a baby and Mileys arms were around his neck and there noses were together and Mileys foot was in the air. It was so cute.**

**"You like that one it was taken like a week ago, thats my favorite i just put it up there" she said pointing to the one i just discribed**

**"Yeah it' adorible" i said collecting all of my makeup and jewerly and putting it in the bathroom counter Miley did my hair and makeup first and it was so beutiful she did a great color for me, and i did Mileys and she looked buetifuil to we went out of her room and put on our dresses. Lets just say i had little trouble because mine zipped in the back and tied and yeah i tried but it didn't really work when i tried to do it. Lucky Miley she had a zipper on the side and she didn't have the trouble.**

**"Hey Miley can you get this for me please" I asked turning around so she could help me **

**"Yep" she said pulling the zipper up and tieing the bow well into a bow. "There you go" she said **

**"So how do i look" i said stricking a pose**

**"Awesome, how about me" she asked turning around. her hair was halfway up and half way down with this really pretty hair brat in it (You can see a picture of it in my profile)! My hair was down my hair is cut a little shorter like right below my shoulders with like this much more ------------------------------- afterwards! Yeah so anyways we finished up and went downstairs oh by the way our makeup looks Fab-ulous! So we were walking downstairs and saw Jackson sitting on the sofa watching tv i went over to him and out my hands over his eyes "Guess who" i said taking them off as he walked up to me**

**"Wow you look pretty" He said as i spinned around **

**"Pretty, I worked hard on that Jackson" Miley said as he hit him on the chest**

**"i mean you look bueatiful" Jackson said rubbing his chest from where Miley hit him**

**"Thank you" i said getting my cell phone out looking at the time "Hey Miley shouldn't Oliver be here by now?"**

**"Right here" Oliver said coming through the door with Robbie right behind him**

**"I saw him on the side of the road" Robbie said "Oh guys guys look nice" he said**

**Mileys POV**

**"Thank you" i said "now why were you on the side of the road?" looking at Oliver**

**"My car broke down so i called your dad to pick me up so i wouldn't be late, good thing it didn't break down before i got these" he said handing me a dozen roses of pink roses and a corsage, and i handed him his Boutonnieres( is that right?)**

**"Why thank you" i said giving him a kiss on the lips and walking over to the kitchen to put the roses in a vase "Oh and the roses smell great thanks again"**

**"Your welcome" he said coming into the kitchen behind me "And you look beutiful" he whispered in my ear giving me a hug**

**"You don't look so bad and i see Jackson got you a good tux instead of some ugly one that he had for he had for his prom" i said turning around laughing **

**"Hey!" Jackson said "Even though i hated that tux nobody makes fun of me" he said**

**"Ok... so daddy i was wondering if we could use the limo tonight for transportation since Olivers car broke down" i said picking the roses up in my hands "be right down" i said running upstairs putting the roses on my night stand and running down the stairs holding my dress. **

**"Hey bud are you sure that you want to because don't you think your friends are going to put 2 and 2 together and figure that your Hannah Montana since there is a big picture of Hannah Montana on the side of the limo" my dad said**

**"Maybe its time everyone figures out that i am Hannah, i mean i have been hiding it for 4 years!" I said shrugging my shoulders going over to Oliver grabbing his hand " We better get going if we have dinner reservations" I said looking at Oliver giving him the look**

**"Yeah they are in 15 minutes better hurry" he said rushing everyone and giving me the look of confustion I grabbed his hand again "I will tell you later" Pulling him into the limo while grabbing my purse My dad drove us to the resteraunt that Oliver made reservastions for He got out of the car for some reason OH NO WITH A CAMERA!**

**"Daddy what are you doing with that?" i said pointing to the camera **

**"Well i was going to have you guys pose for pictures, why you don't want to" he said/asked**

**"Daddy i am hannah montana i was born to have pictures taken of me!" I said grabbing Lilly and Oliver, we got a couple of pictures of a group and there were really good, then me and Lilly so i couild put them on my bathroom mirror, and tons of me and Oliver one with us kissing then hugging, and then i was goofing of and got on Olivers back and put my chin on is shoulder ofcourse my dad got that one. And then Jackson was there with us and Jackson told are dad they were dating by kissing Lilly, our dad was sooo shocked**

**"Don't worry daddy i was freaked out to" I whispered in his ear as he took the pictures of them after awhile Jackson,Lilly and Robbie got into the limo and drived off saying they would be back in 45 minutes, so me and Oliver went into the resteraunt, it was really romantic and people form are school were there! We got to our table and sat down across from Oliver. I looked at the menu and it was hard to understand and aparently Oliver could tell.**

**"My mom said the steak and lobster was good" he said putting his down **

**"Isn't that expensive" i asked**

**"No, it's only 9.99 and i just got my pay check so it's all good" he said just as the waiter came up**

**"Hello my name is Toni and i will be your waitress is there something to drink i can get you?" **

**"Yes an ice tea please" I said**

**"Umm, yeah a coke" he said i kicked him "please" he finished**

**"ok i will be right back shortly with them" she said walking away**

**"Your heels hurt" he said reaching for his leg**

**"Sorry" i looked at him inisintly "well anyway what made you come here?"**

**"My parents told me about it they come here all time and every anniversity this is where my dad purposed" he said**

**"Oh well it's really nice and romantic" I said as the waiter came up**

**"Here are your drinks" Toni said putting them on the table "Now what can i get you to eat"**

**"I will have the steak and lobster...please" Oliver said**

**"Me too please" **

**"Ok it will be done soon" Toni said walking away**

**"So the dance is going to be fun" I said**

**"Yeah, i know the music is going to be soo cool because they are suppose to get DJ Slick" Oliver said**

**"Yeah i heard he plays only the hippest and cooliest music" i said **

**"Speaking of music are you really going to tell everyone you are Hannah Montana" he asked**

**"Well yeah if they ask but not tonight it's Prom it's suppsed to be special next year" **

**"Oh" The food came and they ate and a half hour later they went outside to wait for the limo I had forgot my jacket so Oliver put his hand around me and pulled me closer I rested my head on his chest and he kissed the top of my head **

**"You know you really do look pretty cute tinught in your tux" i said looking up**

**"Well thank you, you look pretty cute tonight to" he said laughing then the limo came and they got in, and i put my head on his shoulder until we got to the school. We pulled up into the front and got out. It was a Hollywood theme so we walked the red carpet into the school into the gym, it was sooo cool! Are gym is bigger then our Middle school gym so there were tons of room to dance and the music was blasting. There was a big huge screen were pictures of students were they were younger and now, and other hollywood realted stuff pictures of Hannah Montana, Elvis, ect...**

**"You want to dance" i asked as we entered **

**"Yeah" he said as i pulled him into the dance floor we danced 3 fast songs and then a slow song comes on Listen to Your Heart Not the remix **

**"Do you want something to drink" he asked**

**"No, i want you to dance with me" i said **

**"Well thats kind of hard if i don't know how to" he said rubbing the back of his head looking down**

**"Aww, come on i will teach you" i said pulling him closer and putting his hands on my waist and then me putting around his neck "Ok now just move with the beat" **

**"Miley this is stupid" he said backing away**

**"Dancing with your girlfriend is not stupid now stop being sill and come on" i said pulling him closer again he groaned but did it, he kept going and surprsingly he didn't step on my toes, and he wasn't that bad**

**"see"**

**"See what?" **

**"Your not that bad" I said holding onto him tighter**

**"yeah i am surprised that i didn't step on your feet" he said laughing, we kept dancing for the rest of the song then all of a sudden My Hips Don't Lie comes on**

**"Now I want something to drink" i said**

**"Ok, i will be right back" he said going to the punch bowel**

**"You guys are so cute" Lilly said coming up to me**

**"Thanks?" i said **

**"I mean you guys are totally going to be voted cutiest couple next year" she said as Oliver came up to us witht he drinks and handed me my drink and put his hand around my waist...Maybe we will be voted cutiest couple next year we have only been dating a week but i mean look at us!**

**"Miley are you ok" Oliver asked**

**"Miley" he asked waving his hand in my face**

**"YOu ok" he asked**

**"perfect" i said him a kiss on the lips "Come on lets dance i said pulling him on the dance we danced for like 11 more songs**

**"Can I please have your attention i would like to announce that this is the last dance so i will give you 2 minutes to get your date and to dance the last dance!" our principal **

**"Come on" i said grabbing Olivers hand leading him into the center of the dance floor he had gotten better because there had already been 4 slow songs Then the song Always Be My Baby came on he pulled me closer and started to dance**

**"Hey look" he said pointing to Jackson coming thorugh the door with our dads tux on you could here Lilly screech**

**"Aww, thats so cute" i said **

**"Yeah" he said i just shook my head and i put my head on his chest and closed my eyes. Lilly and Jackson looked so cute.**

**After the dance was over my dad picked us up. Me and Oliver decided to go down to the beach to take a walk, before going back to the beach it was 11:30 sooooo what the hey. He dropped us off and we started walking. **

**"So did you have fun?" he asked**

**"as a matter of fact i did" i said**

**"Did you see when the punch got spilled on Ambers dress?" i said laughing **

**"Classic" he said laughing "And Brendon and Mark go ooooostsssss"he said still laughing **

**"Well they deserved it for making fun of there tux" i said shaking my head sitting down in the sand**

**"i am so glad Jackson didn't make me were that stupid tux" he said sitting next to me**

**"So i ws thinking tomorrow me, you can go to dinner somewhere with Jackson and Lilly you know double date" Oliver said laying down looking at his watch "i mean today we could" **

**"YEah we should ask them first but thats a great idea hunny" i said laying my head on his stomach then i scooted up and i kissed him**

**"great" he said, we sat there for a couple of minutes looking at the stard he ran his fingures through my hair finally i talked " Have you ever wondered what your going to do when you graduate collage and high school"**

**"What do you see" he said still looking up, i turned so i could be face to face with him**

**"Well i see us in a apartment, and then sooner or later married with children" i said looking in his eyes**

**"I like what you see" he said giving me a kiss on the lips **

**!SAY IT!**

**"I love you" i said still looking in his eyes waiting for him to say something**

**"I love you too" YES!At that point i think i was a smiling fool. He just laughed, yep i was a smiling fool! He leaned into kiss me and put me on top it was so romantic He deepened the kiss and unzipped my dress and took it off I did the same with his tux THATS ALL I REMEMBER (not really use your imagination folks) I woke up the next day looked around and our clothes were in a big pile, i quickly slipped my dress back on **

**"Oliver wake up" i said, he woke up and looked around**

**"Did we.." he asked**

**"uh yeah i think we did"**

**THATS IT TILL I GET 4 REVIEWS THANKS FOR READING**

LOVE,ME


	10. 10

**"Oh god are you serious it's 6:00 o'clock in the morning I told my dad I would be home last night" I said getting my shoes on while Oliver was putting on his clothes, luckily they were close enough that they could run home before there parents/dad could find out we were missing he finished I finished. I ran up to him "Bye Love you" I said giving him a kiss on the lips and a hug **

**"Bye love you too" he said running the other way... I ran into the house to see Lilly on the couch passed out with MY pajamas on. I ran upstairs and got on my pajamas and took of my makeup. Next thing i know LIlly came running through my bedroom**

**"I know what you did at the beach last night dun dun dun..." she said laughing evily and jumping up and down on my bed but fell because it was swinging**

**"What the heck to you mean"i said trying to act normal**

**"Well your dad,me and Jackson stayed up till like 2 waiting for you to come home and when you didn't your dad said he was going to have a very long 'talk' with you when you came home" Lilly said coming over to me and putting her hands on my shoulders "You are going to have to come up with a very very good excuse that you were doing something less...how do i say this... physical..." she said i just gave her the evil look and she took her hands down "or...productive" she said giving me that nervous laugh.**

**"Oh, no what am i going to do" i said smacking my head pacing **

**"Tell him you were talking and fell asleep I mean i am sur thats mostly all you did" I gave her fake smile "Right?" she said coming closer**

**"I guess...for alittle while" i said sitting on my bed**

**"You..mean..you..." she tried to say before i stopped her**

**"YES" i ok i yelled**

**"ok,ok, sheesh stop yelling do you really want ur dad coming in right now"  
**

**"to late heres daddy" my dad said coming in "Lilly darling can we be alone for a few minutes go see Jackson...wait nevermind just do something"**

**"right Mr.Stewart i am going...right...now" Lilly said closing the door i sat down on my bed**

**"Well, you are a growing teen, soon to be adult and senior, and i am so sorry i haven't talk to about this sooner but i guess i kind of got the idea that mothers are suppose to do all these things" he said**

**"Yeah, it sucks being the only girl in the house, but...luckly i learned all that stuff in health class and stuff so you don't have to explain anything" i got up and went to the door and opened "so you can go"**

**"I don't think so bud" he said going up to the door and closing and montioning me to sit down on my bed "Ok so you like Oliver, hes a nice boy but i think your rushing it bud" **

**"But, dad we didn't do anything" i said lieing right through my teeth but i wasn't about to tell him the truth NO WAY**

**"Ok, but if you ever need to talk or need advice you know where i will be and don't hesitate" he said patting his knees and getting up and heading up torwards the door "Ok?"**

**"Ok" i said he opened the door "Hey dad!"**

**"Yeah bud"**

**"Thanks..you know for you know"**

**"Your welcome remember i am always here" he said**

**"Yeah i know" i said giving him a hug before he left, then Lilly came in**

**"Well i am going to go home for awhile so i get take a shower and stuff so i guess i will see you later" Lilly said **

**"Yeah sure, me and Oliver were TALKING last night and we were thinking that we as in you, Jackson, me and Oliver could all go out to dinner or something like a double date" i said**

**"Sure, i will talk to him later"**

**"Ok, i will call you later, bye" **

**"Bye" she said waving walking out my door i layed down in my bed i was still tired**

**3 HRS LATER...**

**Jacksons POV**

**"Hey Jackson can you go wake your sister up" my dad said**

**"Ok" i said waling up the stairs i had nothing else to do then i had idea of how to wake her up i got my red marker out and rolled up my shirt and drawed my smiley face on my stomach went into her room.**

**"Miley wake up" i said in that funny squecky voice**

**"Miley... I have lent to be picked out of my nose if u don't get up" i said she still didn't wake up even though she put the pillow over her head. sooooo if she didn't then i get to have fun i picked up her finger and put into my belly utton HA letjust say there was a lot of lint then i went over to her closet and went into her other closet and got her Hannah Montana wig**

**"Miley, Olivers here" i heard my dad call up _I can have him help me_ I ran downstairs**

**"Oliver come here" he just looked at me weird because i still had my shirt up and stuff i put it down I pulled him upstairs into Mileys room**

**"What are we doing here?" he whispered **

**"I am waking 'Hannah' up" i said leading him to Hannahs closet**

**"Don't you mean Miley?" he asked as we went into her closet**

**"No Hannah" i grabbed her wig "Here go put this on her" handing Oliver the wig**

**"What ever" he said going out of her closet, i grabbed her makeup and jewerly and went out to the bedroom **

**"Here put this on me" I said handing him the eyeshadow and blush**

**"Why?" He asked**

**"Just do it please" i whispered so we wouldn't wake Miley up**

**"Ok... you know she is going to kill you when she finds out that you wore her...makeup dude YOUR WEARING MAKEUP!" he said putting it on my face**

**"Ssh keep your voice you don't want to wake her up." then iput her wig on**

**"Ok...now you" I said pointing to Oliver "go over and wake Miley up and tell her Hannah was revealed today" he didn't question that he just went over and sat on her bed**

**Oilvers POV:**

**This is soooo stupid Miley is going to kill him if she finds out that he wore her makeup and wig put i had nothing to do with this well thats what i am going to say so now i am sitting next Miley trying to wake her up.**

**"Miley come on wake up, Hannah Motana just got revealed you need to go fix things" i whispered in her ear i only did it because i wanted to see Jackson get his butt whipped by a girl excpecially his own siister and that plan wouldn't even work because Miley would even wake up if i said...Miley shot up from the bed on her feet and she stood up and saw Jackson**

**"JACKSON!" she screamed as she chased him down the stairs i quicky followed they were in the kitchen Jackson was on one side of the kitchen table, and Miley on the other side, so Miley being the smart one climbed over the table and tackled him on the floor. I started to laugh.**

**"What are u laughing at Oken?" Jackson said "You also had something to do with this" he finished, Miley got up and looked at me**

**"You did" she said coming towards me**

**"I only woke you up i came in at a bad time" i said defending myself which was half true**

**"Ok, your off the hook this time buddy" Miley said coming cloder and i wrapped my arms around her**

**"Good" i said pecking her lips**

**"So what are we doing today" She said looking up**

**"Well i thought we were going on a double date with Lilly and Jackson?" i asked **

**"Oh, yeah she said yeah but she had to discuss it with Jackson" she said rolling her eyes and letting go.**

**"JACKSON GET DOWN HERE!" she screamed up the stairs, he came running down.**

**"What, i was doing something" he said**

**"I am sure you were...Oliver and I were wondering if you and Lilly wanted to go on a double date" Miley asked her brother**

**"I guess let me go call her and ask her" he said but she stopped him "Already talked to her she said sure too, she is going to call you later so just wait for her to call you" and with that he went upstairs**

**"So i guess that answers my question" i said**

**-----------------**

**A couple hrs later a few minutes before we leave (Still Olivers POV)**

**How am i suppose to tell Miley... i mean it's going to break her heart, when i tell her, and expecially after last night, shes going to get freakin mad, hell even i am i mean i am going to have to break it to her easily very very very very very well you get the point very easily to her, Well better go pick her up we are going to some kind of resteraunt of buffet thing with Lilly and Jackson. Sooooo... i better go!**

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

**AT MILEYS HOUSE...(Oli's POV)**

**"So when are we going or am i going to have to stand here and starve"i said rubbing my stomach indicading the i was in fact STARVING!**

**"Honey..."Miley said coming over to me and putting her hands on my chest "Will you shut up...please"she said pushing it**

**"Oww"i said rubbing where she had pushed it**

**"I may be stronger then you but, i am not that strong" she said laughing**

**"haha" i said as Lilly and Jackson came through the front door**

**"WHOS READY TO EAT!" you will be surprised who that was...well maybe not it was both Lilly and Jackson you know Lilly's hyperness and Jackson's need to eat but i was with him on this one, because let me tell you i am starving i hope i haven't mentioned it already put if i did...oh well!**

**"Me lets go" i said grabbing Mileys arm while she was grabbing her purse**

**"but i need my purse" she whinned**

**"I will pay for dinner"i said just so i can go**

**"Aww thanks"she said giving me a hug**

**"Yeah can we please go eat" i said whinning**

**"Yes and would you like some cheese to go with that whine" she said walking out the door**

**"Yeah do you have any?"**

**"No" she said looking at me like i was retarded we got in the car and drove off to Golden Correl (sp?)**

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

**I paid for the dinner for me and Miley and Jackson paid for Lilly. So we found a table for four and then we went to find food. I was at the steak and thing, thing and Miley came over. I needed to tell her but i came over thats when i remembered i have to tell her tonight that i have to tell her that i have to move... i know i can ask Lilly how to tell her. I walked back to the table where Lilly was dropping off her plate getting ready to go into the bathroom. I grabbed her arm**

**"I need to talk to you" i said pulling her outside**

**"Oliver i was about to go to the bathroom" she said jumping**

**"Look i have to talk to you i don't know how to tell Miley very devastating news"i said as calm as i could**

**"Your dumping her?" she yelled sitting down in the stool **

**"No never i am going to...i am going to tell her that i am moving to Florida in 2 months" i said sitting down next to her**

**"YOUR WHAT?" i heard someone say i looked up to see none other then Miley!**

**WELL THATS IT FOR NOW IF I GET MORE THEN 5 REVIEWS THEN I PROMISE TO POST MORE SOON! BUT IT MAY TAKE A WEEK WITH ME GETTING USED TO HIGH SCHOOL...SPEAKING OF HIGH SCHOOL I HAVE A PEEP RALLY ON FRIDAY I AM SO EXCITED!! WELL REMEMBER 5 REVIEWS! PLEASE**


	11. 11

_Hey am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. It's just with me in High School I have been so busy with all different types of homework, and tests to study for. So I am so sorry I hope this is long enough and I am so happy for all the reviews I got. So I hope this is long enough for all of you!_

**Recap:**

**_I need to talk to you" I said pulling her outside_**

**_"Oliver I was about to go to the bathroom" she said jumping_**

**_"Look I have to talk to you I don't know how to tell Miley very devastating news" I said as calm as I could_**

**_"You're dumping her?" she yelled sitting down in the stool _**

**_"No never I am going to...I am going to tell her that I am moving to Florida in 2 months" I said sitting down next to her_**

**_"YOU'RE WHAT?" I heard someone say I looked up to see none other then Miley!_**

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

Miley's POV

How could he not have told me first?

"Miley" Oliver said coming over to me "Can we just talk about this later?" I said

"Um, yah I am hungry" he said grabbing my hand but I pulled it away and kept on walking into the restaurant and back to the table sitting down quietly. Lilly dropped me and Jackson back at my house

In the House:

"So how come you guys were so quiet during dinner you were so happy to go out and then when we did you guy's didn't talk" Jackson asked

"Oliver's moving and I don't know when all I know is that he is." I said as I started to walk up the stairs. I vow myself that I am not going to cry. I mean his family may change there mind!

"Hey" Jackson said I turned around "If you know if you ever need to talk you can always come to me and you know talk" he said rubbing his head. I smiled for the first time tonight

"Thanks, or what ever" I said laughing a little and going back upstairs. I ran into my room and laid down on my bed, grabbed my pillow and laid there in the dark thinking

"_How could he just move and after us being together for only like a week or something like that ugh I bet it as his parents don't get me wrong they can be nice but there's something about them that just doesn't add up." _

Meanwhile Downstairs: Jackson's POV

_Knock, knock_

_Knock, knock_

"Who is it?" I yelled from the couch

"It's Oliver where's Miley?" he said coming through the door with a worried look on his face.

"Ah, Oliver just the man I was looking for" I said getting up padding him on the back

"Why?" he said looking at me weird, man is he dumb

"I have no idea, except one that just pops up into my head and that is that you told Miley that you were moving and no she's probably up in her room devastated that's _why_" I said slapping him on the back of the head

"One, ow two I didn't tell her she heard me tell Lily that I was moving" he said

"Why didn't you tell Miley first I mean she is your girlfriend" I said

"Because I didn't know how to tell her so I asked Lily to help me come up with a way to let it down easier and then Miley came out... wait why am I telling you this can I please go upstairs and talk to her" he said pointing upstairs to her bedroom

"Go" I said

"Thank you" he said walking up the stairs

Nobody's POV

Miley was sitting on her bed still in deep thought about how Oliver didn't tell her first or how he is moving period.

_Knock, knock_

"Go away" Miley said

"Come on open up" Miley heard Oliver say she got off her bed and went to the door and opened it

"What" she said

"I want to talk to you" he said Miley moved away from the door and sat on her bed he closed the door and sat next to her on the bed.

"When are you moving?"

"In a month"

"Where"

"Florida"

"That's like far away?"

"I know"

"How long have you known?"

"Before prom" he said getting up

"BEFORE PROM AND YOU LET ALL THAT STUFF HAPPEN"

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't have" he said pacing

"Oh so no you think its all a mistake" Miley said running out of the bedroom down the stairs and out the back door. Oliver soon followed to chase after her.

Jackson's POV

I was sitting on the couch again watching this cool show about a guy who ate the most worms in the world when I saw or rather heard Miley and Oliver come down the stairs.

"Miley please believe me it wasn't a mistake" Oliver said, _what the hell does that mean? _I got of the couch

"Hey what does that mean" I said going after Oliver who was going after Miley

"Please just go away" he said turning around

"What the hell did that mean, what you just said to my sister" I asked again getting frustrated.

"Ask Lily now please can you just go away" He said running after my little sister again. I ran into the house again determined to find out from Lily what that all meant.

"Hello" she said in her hyper ness.

"Hey do you know what happened between Miley and Oliver on Saturday?"

"Uh, hun are you really that blind that you don't know why because she came home at 6:30 in the morning?"

"I'll kill him"

"Why"

"Because she just came running through the house w/ Oliver following to the beach with Oliver saying he didn't regret it and then hen I tried to see what that was he said to apparently ask you"

"Oh no she is probably coming this way which direction did she go"

"Left"

"Yep she's on the way better get off her see you later"

Miley's POV

I am almost out of breath Oliver's still following me I mean can this night get any worse?

"Come on Miley can you please just stop and listen to me" he said getting closer to me and thank god I was getting closer to Lilly's house

"No" I said as I kept running then he grabbed my arm

"Stop" he said as he turned me around

"No how could you say it was a mistake?" I said pulling my wrist away and ran to Lilly's he started to say something, but he just sat there in the sand with his head in his hands. I knocked on Lily's door and I guess she already knew I was on the way because she let me in.

"What happened?" she said sitting by my side

"Well Oliver came over after dinner I guess to try and explain things and he mentioned that he was moving to Florida in a month, and I asked long he knew and he told me that he knew before prom. I said how could you let those things happen knowing that he was going and then he said he knew those things shouldn't have happened" I said crying for the first time

"And then you came here?" she asked I just nodded and continued crying "Where is he now?"

"He ran after me and grabbed me but I just got lose and kept running here" I said going over to the door and saw Oliver walking away

"Are you going to talk to him" Lily asked coming over to me

"Later, but why would he think it was a mistake?" I asked continuing to cry

"You can spend the night here tonight seeing as it's already 12 if you want"

"Yeah please"

"Sure thing"

"Thanks" I said still watching Oliver walk away

_**Ok that's the end of the chapter I am sorry I haven't updated I already have written out on paper up to like chapter 14 or something like that! SO please review I need at least a couple to motivate me!**_

**_Love _**

_**me**_

_**ZASHLEY ROXZ TROYPAY ROXZ 4EVER**_


	12. 12

**_I only got 1 review thank you _**Iheartdisney128 **_well hopefully with this chapter I will get more reviews. So yeah pretty please! I hope this chapters better!_**

**Chapter 11:**

MILEY'S POV

It was about two thirty in the morning and I still couldn't go to sleep I have been trying ever since 12 when I came over Lily's. I decided to take a walk to take my mind off things. I creped downstairs since I didn't want to wake up Lily but the good thing is that her parents are in the islands. I unlocked the door and went out. I walked down to the water and was surprised to Oliver sitting there. I felt better now but I was still a little mad at him but I wanted to talk to him. He hadn't seen me yet so I went over to him and sat down.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" he said softly looking down

"So look I just want to talk about what happened earlier" I said he looked up and looked like he had been crying

"Ok look I am sorry if you thought what happened was a mistake but I don't think it was" I continued

"Miley that's the thing I don't regret it I just wish I didn't, I didn't want it to be harder to say goodbye, I love you and now it's going to be harder to say bye because of what happened" he said

"I love you too and that's why you should have told me instead of letting that happen and I am not saying it's a mistake but yeah now it's going to be hard to say bye but now we have something special we had our first time together" I said

"Yeah, how about from now on lets just make the best out of the next few weeks" he said getting up

"Ok" I said he lent me his hand and I got up and hugged him

"I wish you didn't have to go" I said still hugging him

"Yeah I know…me too" he said planning on never letting go.

LILY'S POV

"Yeah there on the beach they just got done talking now they are hugging" I said into my phone

"How disgusting" Jackson said

"Aww, be nice he's leaving in a month she's going to miss him"

"Well, he should have told her in the first place, where is he moving?"

"Florida"

"FLORIDA?"

"Yes, Florida and we are going to have a surprise party"

"Fine whatever I have to go I have work in the morning"

"Ok bye love you"

"Love you too bye"

I hung up and looked at then. Miley is going to be so devastated when he leaves.

MILEY'S POV: PICKED UP FROM THE BEACH

"Well I better get back, Lily is probably looking for me" I said whipping my eyes

"Ok, well how about we go to the beach tomorrow" he said holding me

"Yeah sounds great" I said holding onto him really tight

"Well see you tomorrow or should I say later today" he said giving me a kiss on the lips

"Love you" I said

"Love you too" he said giving me another hug and kiss. I walked back to Lily's house once in there I felt pulled by someone and the light turned on.

"Miley" she said

"Lily?" I asked half scared

"Yeah, did you guys make up because it sure did look like it?"

"Yeah, yeah we did"

"Hey what if we have a going away party for him?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Lily asked

"Well if he gets upset or something then I don't want to be blamed so I will keep it a secret but I am not in any way helping" I said I wasn't trying to be mean but I wasn't ready to accept the fact he was leaving by a good bye party.

"Okay, as long as you keep a secret"

"Yeah I promise" I said going back upstairs to go back to sleep

**Sorry to end the chapter right there but for me to continue I need 5 reviews because I have Spring Break and I don't have to go back to school till the 10th and I can update as much as I can as long as you guy's review. Again thanks for the one review. And sorry it's so short!**

**:) Love**

**me**

**ZASHLEY ROXZ TROYPAY ROXZ MOLIVER ROXZ 4EVER**


	13. 13

**This chapter goes into the future…you'll see!**

**Chapter 13:**

28 day's later:

Normal POV: Miley's House

"I told you I am not going to do anything" Miley said

"Why" Jackson asked

"Because if he gets mad then I am not going to be blamed" she said

"Are you sure that's the real reason bud?" Robby asked

"Yes I am sure…I think" Miley said

"You think?" Lily said going up to her

"Yeah I think" Miley said going up to her room

"What's wrong with her?" Jackson asked

"She's obviously upset that her boyfriend is moving in 2 days" Lily said smacking Jackson on his head. Lily then headed up to her friends room to go and check on her.

LILY'S POV

"Hey Miley"

"Hey"

"Can I come in?"

"Well I was just about to go to Ricco's to get something to eat. Can we talk later?" Miley asked getting her shoes on

"Oh ok sure we can talk later" I said watching her leave the room

"Yeah bye" she said yelling while going down the stairs

MILEY'S POV

I am so not wanting Friday or Saturday to come. Friday was the going away party and Saturday was the actual day they were leaving. I am on the way to Ricco's right now to get away from everything again. I sat down on the bench and waited for one of the people's to come up and let me order.

"Hey what can I get you, miss" this collage looking man asked me

"Banana Smoothie please" I said to the man

"Sure thing coming right up" he said walking away, I put my elbows on the counter I was bored.

"Hi!" I heard a voice come up behind me and put there hands around my waist.

"Hi" I said in a bored depressed tone

"They called me and told me that you were kind of down looking. So I came to come and make sure you were ok" he said sitting down next to me

"Me upset no" I said getting my smoothie from the person said "Thanks" and gave him the money.

"So are you going to tell me what is bothering you" he said

"I already told you nothings wrong" I said as happy as I could

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" I said sarcastically and apparently he didn't catch it because he just let it go.

"So do you want to do something tonight?" he asked

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" I asked starting to get excited since we hardly spent any time together anymore.

"Well I was thinking we could go to the beach, and then we could go back to house or yours which ever and watch a movie" he said getting up

"Sounds great" I said sipping one last sip of my smoothie and getting up and walked over to him. He looked at me weird.

"What?" I asked

"I love you" he said giving me a kiss

"Love you too, so see you tonight at 7 right?" I asked

"7 sharp" he said pulling me closer

"Yes Sir" I said giggling and giving him a hug "See you at 7" I said running to my house

"Bye" I heard him say. I ran into my room to find the perfect outfit for our last date. It sounds so sad to say '_our last date'_ but he or I will visit all the time.

**A couple hours later… (Like in SpongeBob Square Pants…lol sorry)**

I ran into Hannah's closet she was supposed to go on tour in May again. Yay right? Tonight I had to look fabulisious (Fabulous/Delicious) since it was our last night together, other then that stupid surprise party. I didn't want him to have a going away party it just means that he is actually going. Hmm… what to wear? There's the black gaucho's with the light blue halter top.

"No" I said looking at it

The white shorts with the pink halter top

"No"

My white Capri's with the black halter top and the pink polka dots all over it

"Perfect" I said going out of the Hannah closet to pit it on my bed and then got back in the closet to a pair of shoes. Let's see, let's see!

"Nope" I said throwing them to the side

"Umm, EW no"

"Disgusting"

"What was I thinking?"

"No, no, no" I said throwing yet another pair of shoes across my huge closet. I was about to give up when I saw a pair of pink ballet shoes with black insides.

"I guess they will do" I said going out into my bedroom. I got dresses and put my shoes on and went into my bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I straightened my hair and put on my mascara and a little bit of pink eye shadow. Lastly I put on some clear lip gloss and went downstairs to go and meet Oliver at the beach.

"Where are you going?" my dad asked

"Down to the beach with Oliver and then were going to go and watch a movie either his house or ours, why?" I asked

"Just wondering, I didn't catch whose house are you going to?" He asked

"Oh I don't know I am pretty sure they are already packed so I guess that we will come here and watch it." I said

"Ok, just call me before you come so I can clear out ok bud?" he said walking over to the fridge.

"Ok I will be right down I forgot something" I ran upstairs to get my bathing suit and towel, and put it in my beach bag. I ran downstairs and gave my dad a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, I will call don't worry" I said walking out the door and walked down to the beach to wait for Oliver.

**1 hour later…**

There was no Oliver still. Where the hell was he, he was suppose to meet me here an hour ago.

**45 minutes later…**

Still no Oliver, it's official he stood me up. I started to walk away when I heard…_it_.

"Miley hey what are you doing here?" he asked

"What am I doing here, hmm I wonder lets see '_I was thinking we could go to the beach and go back to your house and watch a movie' _ring a bell?" I said waving my hands up in my hands around

"What are you talking about…Oh my god Miley I am so sorry. I had to pack the rest of my stuff and I must have forgot"

"Obviously, well you can go back with you stupid packing. I never want to see your stupid jackass again" I said

"Miley come on" He said grabbing me

"No, its over" I said crying, and running to my house.

"Miles" he said but I stopped him

"Don't Miles me ok once you move I will never be able to see you again. So why don't we just get this over with and end it right now." I said crying "IT'S OVER" I said running into my house and closing the door.

"I told you to call me before you got…honey what's wrong?" he said looking up and walking over to me sitting on the floor.

"I broke up with him" I said still crying

"What happened?" he asked

"He stood me up and then he comes down to the beach and has the nerve to ask me what's wrong. So I told him and then he tells me that he was packing and must have forgotten. So I told them that we'll never have time to spend with each other or talk to each other or anything. So I told him it was over." I said crying even more

"Oh, bud I am so sorry, but you should give it a chance. Talk to him about it tomorrow" he said standing up.

"I will think about it, thanks daddy." She said standing up too and gave him a hug.

"So do you want something to eat?"

"No, I had something on the beach while I was waiting" I said going upstairs to lay on my bed

"Bud" he said I stopped and turned around

"Yeah?"

"Good night"

"Good night daddy" I went upstairs and closed my door and started crying. I mean I didn't want to break up with him. I guess it's just because I was going to miss him and it's going to be hard saying bye, if I didn't do it. I have to face him tomorrow at the surprise party, great just great. I fell asleep soon after that.

_**I need 5 reviews I hope this chapter was better next chapter is the surprise party I promise. Please I need 5 reviews**_

_**: ) Love**_

_**me**_


	14. 14

**_Hey thanks for all the reviews! I hope this story is okay and I haven't lost my writing skills. Well tell me if this story is dragging on! After this chapter is done I am going to go through every chapter one by one and fix mistakes. So check that out and tell if it's better once I tell you I am done with them all! Review and tell me what I can do to make this story better. I will start revising on April 5 so you got till then to tell me some ideas! Thanks everyone for reading so far!_**

_**DYLANISMYSEXY:** YES FROM WHAT I HAD MADE MY MIND SO FAR I THINK I AM GOING TO HAVE HANNAH GO ON TOUR SINCE I LIKE HAVE NOTHING ON HER SO FAR**. I HAVE MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK RIGHT NOW SO I HAVE TO WRITE MORE STUFF THEN I WILL WRITE MORE CHAPTERS INCLUDING HANNAH!**_

**_OH AND THANK YOU FOR THE CRITIZISM I AM DEFIANTLY GOING TO FIX IT! THANXZ 3 YA!_**

_**Chapter 14**_

**Lily's POV**

**2 Hours before the Party**

"Ok, over a little more" I said watching Jackson hanging the sign that said '_We'll Miss You' _

"Is this good?" he asked as he took it over a little to the left

"A little over" I said laughing

"You just like seeing my cute butt" he said pointing to it

"You wish, now over" I said pointing to the right.

"Whatever you want master" he said sarcastically, doing as he was told

"Over just a little to the right more" I said, he did

"Perfect" I said as he got off the latter.

"So can you tell me why we had to have the party at my house when Miley doesn't want anything to do with it" Jackson asked me

"Because Oliver is Miley's boyfriend and even though she may not look like she doesn't want to have the party she does." I said

"Well still she isn't even helping" Jackson said as I saw Miley coming down the stairs

"You look like crap" I said

"Gee thanks" Miley said getting a banana from the basket and unpeeling it.

"So are you excited about the party it's going to be fun" Jackson asked, I slapped his head what a doughnut.

"Of course she's excited about her boyfriends going away party" I said, Miley just looked at us and started crying and ran upstairs

"What's wrong with her?" Jackson asked

"I don't know I'll be right back" I said running up the stairs into Miley's room.

_Knock, knock_

"Miley" I said going into her room

"Y…eah" she managed to say crying

"What wrong" I said sitting next to her

"I broke up with Oliver last night" Miley said I was stunned

"Why, what happened?" I asked and she told me how he stood her up and stuff that happened.

"I know it would be hard to be together but at least talk to him about it" I said patting her on the back.

"I don't know if I can, I'm scared it's not going to work you know?" she said sitting up on her bed

"It'll work you just got to give it time, just talk to him at the party." I said

"If I can" she said lying down on her stomach

"Well I am going just come down when it starts, you need to talk to him" I said opening the door

"Ok" she said into her bed" I walked out the door and went down the stairs

"What was that all about" Jackson asked

"If she ants you to know she will tell you" I said hanging up the rest of the decorations.

**1 hour and 45 minutes later…**

Everybody was at Miley's house there was like 40 people from school, and like 10 adults there. We had everything set, Miley still hasn't come down yet she said she would but whatever. Jackson was setting out the food that 'Cooper's mom' had baked. Oliver should be arriving with his parents (who were in on it) in like 10 minutes. It was all planned.

OLIVER'S POV

My parents have no idea where they are going. We are supposed to go to the storage place to get more boxes so we can pack the rest of the stuff. But right now they are bickering on what direction to go.

"Let's just all the company to get the directions there" my mom said to my dad

"You call" my dad said

"Fine" she dialed the number and after a few minutes she hung up and said "My phone died, do you have yours?"

"No, I left my buy the boxed near the door" my dad said keeping he's eyes on the road.

"How about we go to Ollie's girlfriend's house to get the directions" my mom said

"I don't think that's a good…" I tried to say

"Oh look there's her house" my dada said pulling in the driveway

"Oh, fantastic" I said rolling my eyes

"Oliver go in and get the directions" my mom said

"I don't think that's a good idea" I said

"Do be so ridiculous she's your girlfriend" my mom said

"That's what you think" I mumbled opening the door

"What was that son" my dad asked

"Nothing" I said getting out of the car and making sure I slammed it. I knew I should have just used my car and met them to go get boxes. I walked up to the door

_Knock, knock_

_What the heck _I saw my mom and dad get out of the car and walk out back

"Mom, dad what are you guys doing?" I said as the door opened and revealed a wore down looking Miley

"Can I help you?" she asked

"Uh yeah my parents need directions and you see there cell phones don't work. They insisted that we come here to get directions or use your phone" I said

"Uh, sure come on in" She said stepping in the doorway

"**SURPRISE" **I heard a whole room full of people say I jumped I never expected that. I laughed and walked around for awhile there were tons of people here! I walked over to the couch wanting to sit down when I looked down for a second but in that second I bumped into someone.

"Sorry" I said getting up I held out my hand to help them up when I saw the person who I knocked down

"It's okay" Miley said taking back he hand. After a couple seconds of silence I said

"So did you have anything to do with this?" I asked

"No" she said guilty rubbing the back of her head "Look can we talk…somewhere else?" she asked _YES!_

"Yeah sure" I said, she pulled me outside on her porch

"Look, I am sorry what happened I was just scared" she say walking over to the end of the balcony

"Scarred of what?" I said standing there watching her

"I was scarred of losing you when you left for Florida, that you would forget me. I was scarred you will never come back" she said still looking out into the ocean.

"Aww, I would never forget you trust me how could I" I said she giggled a little "Was that a laugh that I heard from Miss. Stewart?" I asked she turned around

"It's just that when you get to Florida what going to happen? What if you meet another girl of if I get hurt and something bad happens to me?" she asked with a said face on her face.

"Trust me nobody will compare to you. If anything bad happens I will be on the first plane back to Malibu. In a couple months I turn 18 and I will come back here for the rest of senior year." I said

"No, that's also what I am afraid of, you don't need anyone holding you back" she said with tears filling in her eyes again

"Trust me your not holding me back in a bad way, but in a good way." I said walking over to her

"Are you sure" she said looking up

"Never been so positive in my life" I said rubbing my fingers up her arm

"Does this mean where back together?" she asked putting her arms around my neck laying her head on my shoulder

"Sorry for standing you up the other day I was just packing and I did forget I'm sorry" I said kissing her on the top of the head

"No I should be sorry, I overacted I hope that we can get back together" she said

"Well you're the one who broke us up" I said

"Well do you want to be? She asked lifting her head up

"Well yeah" I said smiling down at her

"Good me too" she said smiling back I leaned down and captured my lips with her she pulled away and smiled up at me "Umm we should get back in there, so you can hang out with your friends" she said letting go and starting to walk through the door. I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back into a hug

"Love you" I said in her ear

"I love you too, now lets go in" she said smiling and walking into her house. That night I danced, ate, ate, ate, and ate, oh and I played games, talked to tons of people.

**Couple Hours Later…**

All night I kept say '_thanks for coming' _to everyone who said they were leaving, and I gave them hugs good bye. Finally it was only me and Miley in the room everyone else (Lily, Jackson, and Miley's dad) was in the back.

MILEY'S POV

"Well Ollie we better get going. Miley dear are you sure you don't need any help cleaning up"

"No Mrs. Oken it's ok we can do you guys can go pack the rest of your stuff up" I said to Oliver's mom

"Okay well see you at the airport at 7 in the morning" Mrs. Oken said

"Yeah see you tomorrow at 7" I said looking at Oliver

"Right 7" he said looking down

"Ok, well bye" I said giving Mr. and Mrs. Oken a hug and then Oliver a hug goodbye. Mr. and Mrs. Oken walked down the driveway to the car.

MR. OKENS POV

"Are you sure were doing the right thing?" I asked my wife

"Yes, hun separating them right now I think is the best thing for them. Ollie won't be able to do anything without Miley holding him back but now he can do anything." My wife Abigail (I really don't know her name) getting in the care we looked over to where Miley and Oliver were hugging

"Yep, I am sure they are going to be fine" I said turning on the car.

OLIVER'S POV

"Well I guess I will se you tomorrow" I said breaking the hug and walking down the pavement to my parent's car. I looked back to see Miley wiping her eyes from her crying a little I just sighed and got in.

"So honey are you excited about leaving tomorrow?" My dad asked

"Sure" I said sarcastically

"Cheer up sweetie you'll have a blast in Florida, and you can always call Miley" My mom said but I just ignored her and looked out the window it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

We arrived at my house about 15 minutes later and we went in. That's when it hit me I was moving, sure I knew that I was moving but looking at an empty house it really kicked in.

"Oliver dear you can sleep on the floor with the sleeping bag" my mom said handing me my old sleeping bag

"Thanks" I mumbled as I set it up and got in it

"Good night" my mom and dad said but I just ignored them and turned over. I heard them sigh and shuffle up the stairs. I mean it's all there fault I have to move far away from my girlfriend, and all my friends. I set my cell phone alarm clock for 5:30 in the morning, and went to sleep.

**The Next Morning…**

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone at exactly 5:30. My parents were already up and helping the movers but the last few boxes in the moving tuck. The two trucks should be there within the next day in Florida. They are putting my car on the back of the truck and towing it like that there. Well I got dressed and got in my parent's car, and we were off to the airport. I turned around to get one more last look at my now _old _house.

**MILEY'S POV**

I woke up early this morning to say goodbye to Oliver before he left. Lily said she would be at the airport this morning along with Jackson, and my daddy. I said I would take my car there. Well I got dressed and went out to my car and drove off with my dad and Jackson behind me. I pulled into the airport and found a parking space and walked in to find Oliver by the gate he had 10 minutes until he had to board. I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

_We were as one, babe_

_For a moment in time_

_And it seemed everlasting_

_That you would always be mine_

"Do you really have to leave?" I asked never leaving his arms

"Yeah, I'm sorry" He said kissing my forehead

"I am going to miss you so much" I said squeezing him harder

_Now you want to be free_

_So I'll let you fly_

_'Cause I know in my heart, babe_

_Our love will never die_

_No_

"I'm going to miss you too" he said whispering in my ear I started to cry "Hey don't cry" he said looking down at me "I promise you we will always talk and nothing will happen ok" he said looking in my eyes "Ok?" he said

"Ok…" he said wiping my eyes "so cheer up I am not going to be gone forever" he said giving me a hug, then Lily, Jackson, and my dad came over and I let go.

"Well nice knowing you it's been fun" Jackson said giving him a man hug

"Yeah you too, oh and don't worry I won't tell anyone about you 'spiddy powers'" Oliver said returning the hug and let go laughing

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm part of you indefinitely_

_Boy, don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_No way you're never gonna shake me_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

Then my dad went over to Oliver.

"We'll miss ya son" he said giving him Oliver's second man hug of the day.

**NOBODY'S POV**

Lily then went over to Oliver "Well have good times in Florida" she said giving him a hug.

"Yeah I will try" Oliver said letting go of the hug "And make sure Miley's okay when I leave okay!" He said looking towards Miley who was fiddling with her fingers.

"Will do, so bye don't forget to call" she said waving

"Flight 109 is now boarding for Miami, Florida" The person on the intercom said

_Do do doop)_

_(Do do doop do doop da dum)_

_(Do do doop dum)_

_(Do do doop do doop da dum)_

_I ain't gonna cry, no_

_And I won't beg you to stay_

_If you're determined to leave boy_

_I will not stand in your way_

_But inevitably, you'll be back again_

_'Cause you know in your heart, babe_

_Our love will never end_

_No_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm part of you indefinitely_

_Boy, don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_No way you're never gonna shake me_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

"Come on Ollie that's us" Oliver's mom said looking through her purse for the boarding passes. Oliver turned back around only to Miley standing there.

"So I guess this is the last time I will actually see you until one of us visit each other" Miley said going closer to Oliver

_I know that you'll be back, boy_

_When your days and your nights get a little bit colder ooohhh_

_(I know that) you'll be right back, baby_

_Oh baby, believe me_

_It's only a matter of time_

_Time_

"Yeah" Oliver said pulling Miley into another hug and kissed her with loads of passion.

"Last call for Flight 109" The person said again, they separated

"Well you better go before you miss your flight" Miley said wiping her eyes

"Yeah I'll call you to give you my new phone number okay?" Oliver said grabbing his 2 bags

"Yeah" Miley said rubbing her arm; Oliver went up to her kissed her again and said "I love you"

"Love you too, bye" Miley said crying hysterically. Oliver walked away and turned back one more time before boarding the plane.

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm part of you indefinitely_

_Boy, don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_No way you're never gonna shake me_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

**Okay well that's the end of the chapter please give me some reviews I need 10 since this chapter was really long! THE SONG WAS BY MARIAH CAREY: YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY BABY!**

**Love**

**me**

**ZASHLEY ROXZ TROYPAY ROXZ MOLIVER ROXZ 4EVER!**


	15. 15

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time I swear that I am working on the next chapter right now. My laptop has problems. I only can see half the screen, and my E, and D key is gone so it's really hard to type on so I either have to use this computer that I am using right now or my mom's. Well I promise that I will have the next chapter up in the next couple days. Well thank you guys for all the reviews so far for me to continue on to the next chapter but I promise I will get it on here probably this weekend or Monday or somerthing like that. Well thanks for reading and being patient.**

**Love you all,**

**ME!!!**

**HAPPY 4th of JULY FOLKS!!!!**


	16. 16

**Okay finally here comes the next chapter... It may be short, I am soooo sorry if it is.!!!**

**Disclaimer: I have no idea how to spell that...lol... well on to the watchamacallit...I own only my idea's and dreams... I wish I owned Hannah Montana. and that I could date Mitchel Musso!!**

Miley's POV

It's been almost a week since he's left. A WEEK! I haven't left my room since then. Everyone's come up to try and get me out and no one has successfully completed the challenge. Right now I am up in my room listening to depressing music. I haven't even went downo to eat everyone's brought things up, and since i have a bathroom in my room I am all set.Oliver still hasn't called like he said he would but I know he has to unpack and stuff so I guess he has an excuse I start touring in a week so that should get my mind set off of Oliver right. Oh I wish that easy, but with Lilly their with me I can go shopping but with looking at all the doughnut shops I am going to break down only looking at them. But knowing that I will be singing in his state has got me a little pumped up maybe he will be able to come to my concert! Just than I heard a knock on the door.

"Miley can I come in?" Jackson asked

"Yeah I guess if you have to" I said as I went over to my C.D player turning it down as my brother entered the room.

"You need to get out of this room and do somethingwith your life, waiting in here for you boyfriend to call you is just pathetic" Jackson said

"I am not coming out of this room until he calls me so excuse me I am going to go back to my depressing music" I said turning up my C.D player.

"When he does call, you promise to come out and do something?" He asked

"I promise I will, just please leave me alone until he does" I said laying back on my bed

"Okay, bye Miles" He said

"Bye Jackson"

Jackson's POV

I walked out of Miles room and walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen sat down on the bar stool and put my arm hand under my chin.

" I guess she's not coming down" Lilly asked

"Well you guessed right she said that she wasn't coming down until Oliver called"I said

"That doughnut" Lilly said standing up throwing her hands up in the air "He knew she was going to be devastated when he left and than he never called her!"

"Lilly calm down he's probably budy unpacking and stuff I'm sure once he's settled he will call her" my dad said.

"He's right Lilly just give him some time, how about tonight we go out somewhere"

"Yeah, that sounds good!" Lilly said sounding more happy.

"Well you too have fun tonight" my dad said leaving the room

"Thanks Mr. Stewart" Lilly yelled to him.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked sitting on the couch

"How about...'The Other Place'" Lilly said I stared up to her looking confused

""What other place?" I asked

"You know 'The Other Place'!" Lilly said standing in front of me

"No" I said shaking my head, still confused about what other place she wanted to go to.

"You retard I mean the resteraunt called 'The Other Place" Lilly said smaking her head with her bare hand

"Oh that place, yeah they should have a second name for it so people know what resteraunt their girlfriends are talking about" I said

"You are such a doughnut" Lilly yelled and rolling her eyes

"DOUGHNUT!?!?!?" I heard someone cry fromo upstairs than I relized it could only be one person.Miley.

"Oh look now you made her cry" I said standing up throwing my hands in the air.

"Well _maybe _if you weren't such a..."Lilly stopped half way and whispered "doughnut" and she went back to regular voice "She wouldn't be crying"

"Whatever, get ready were leaving in an hour" I said leaving the kitchen

"Whatever you you you...YOU DOUGHNUT" Lilly yelled

"DOUGHNUT!!!!!" I heard Miley yell again

"Crap" Lilly said putting her hand over her mouth and stomping her foot, I just shook my head and kept walking

**Later That Night (Jackson's POV still)**

"Are you ready to go were already an hour late" I said tapping my foot

"Well I just wanted to look cute for you" Lilly said pouting her lip

"And you look gourgous" I said smiling

"Really?" Lilly asked smiling

"Yep lets go" I said smiling grabbing her purse and my keys while pushing Lilly out the door.

"Hey thats not fair" she said

"Come on" I said still pushing her and kissing her cheek.

**Regular POV**

It was 8:00 pm at Robbie Rays household, his oldest was out with his youngest's daughters best friend. Ahhh his youngest was right now in her room refusing to come out of her room because her boyfriend hasn't called her since he moved to Florida. Robbie Ray was currently walking down the hallway of his children's hallway. He kept walking until he reached a door that had tons of his daughters friends pictures hanging up. He raised his hand to the door getting ready to knock on the door.

"Here goes nothing" he said to himself, he knocked on the door, and walked in.

"Hey darlin" he said closing the door

"Hi daddy" Miley said sadly sitting up in bed a little.

"Hoes it going?" he asked sitting down at the edge of her bed

"As good as you feel when your boyfriend doesn't call you in week" she said softly holding Beary closer.

"You know Oliver has to unpack and stuff, bud he'll call when he has the chance" Robbie Ray said patting her knee

"I know daddy but I miss him" Miley said sitting up to go sit by her dad

"Give him time he'll come around and call you, just give it time" he said putting a arm around her shoulder

"Thanks daddy" she said leaning into him

"Are you hungry? You haven't ate all day?" Robbie Ray asked

" A little,do you have any more crab soup from yesterday?" Miley asked looking up

"I think, want me to check for you" he asked

"Please" she said getting up

"I'll be right back" he said getting up and walking up to the door.

"Daddy" Miley said

"Yes darlin" Robbie Ray said looking up from the door knob

"Thanks" she said

"Your welcome, now I will be right back with your soup" He said walking out the door and down the stairs. Robbie Ray took the soup out and set it in the microwave setting the timer. Meanwhile up in Miley's room she grabbed her guitar she started playing 'One in A Million'

She was about to get into the chorus when her cell phone started playing her new song 'See you Again' which could only mean one person.

"Oliver!" she yelled reching for her cellphone.

"Oliver!" Miley said into her phone and at this time Robbie Rau was at the door soup at hand smiling at her daughter, because for the first time this week she smiled.

"There's my Smiley" he said putting the soup on her computer desk and walking out the floor and going down the stairs.

**Miley's POV**

He finally called, OMG he called he's on the phone right now!!!!

"Oh my gosh Oliver you have no idea how much I miss you right now" I said into the phone

_"I bet I do, you have no idea how much this place is hell" _

"Ditto, I haven't came out of my room since you left" I said

_"Miley I miss you so much"_

" I miss you too" I said trying not to cry but it was so hard, But I hard to be strong but I couldn't

_"Aww Miley please don't cry, I already feel bad"_ _Oliver said_

"I'm sorry" I said wipping my eyes even though I knew he couldn't see me do it.

_"I wish my parents didn't make me move all it's been doing has been raining for the past week" He said_

"That sucks so what have you been doing since you got there" I asked curious of why he hadn't called me until know.

_"Getting stuff out and putting stuff away. I never knew we had so much stuff until I started putting it away" Oliver said laughing a little_

"Oh really?" I said laughing a little too.

_"Hey I have to go the 'rents called me down for dinner" Oliver said sighing_

"Oh, okay I guess I will let you go" I said obviously dissapointed

_"You know I would talk to you more but my moms doing her man voice" Oliver said in his scared voice._

"It's okay just promise me that you will call when you have a chance" I said

_"Promise, I'll call you every chance I get, but I have to go my mom just threaten to take the phone away for good so better go" Oliver said_

"Okay bye" I said getting ready to hang up

_"Miley?" Oliver said_

"Yea" I said quickly putting the phone up to my ear

_"Love you" Oliver said I smiled_

"Love you too, bye" I said

_"Bye" He said hanging up_

I hung up the ohone and went over to my mirror and put my hair in a ponytail took a deep breath and turned torwards the door. I walked out the door for the first time in a week. Walked down the stairs. I saw my dad, Lilly and Jackson talking on the couch. I cleared my throat, they all looked up from their conversation.

"Miley?" Lilly asked wide eyed

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" I said smiling shrugging my shoulders

"They all came over to me and gave me a hug. From now on I knew I was going to be okay.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**It's not the end I think there are like 5 or 7 chapters left something like that. I would just like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I hope this chapter is better than all the rest. This is my favorite so far because I took my time in writing it, so I hope you all like it. SOOOOOO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Oh and the new Hannah Montana: Meet Miley Cyrus CD ROCKS!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
